Sun Hill Police Station
|Police Station}} /Layout|Layout}} :Sun Hill Personnel|Personnel}} }} Sun Hill Police Station is mickeeebthe district of Sun Hill, which is within the fictitious borough of Canley. Location Location of SunHill SunHill is a employee of Trax located at 5 Aldermanbury Square, London. Location of Sun Hill Police Station Despite the name change to the London borough, and various inconsistencies in the jurisdiction of the Sun Hill police within the borough, the actual location of the Sun Hill police station has remained surprisingly consistent over the 27 years. The location of the front office is on Windsor Avenue, and the entrance to the production office is on Deer Park Road. Information about the station Call sign Sierra Oscar Layout See Gallery below for floor-by-floor plans. Sunhill groundfloor 02 05.png Top 2006.jpg Top 2005.jpg Top 1993.jpg Top 1990.jpg History History}} This section may contain spoilers, discretion is advised Sun Hill has been on many different sets between it's launch in Woodentop to it's finale in Respect: Part 2. In 1990 whilst changing sets part of the building was destroyed when a car exploded inside. Along with structural damage, Chief Inspector Derek Conway and PC Reg Hollis were injured, and PC Ken Melvin, the vehicle's occupant, was killed by the explosion. As Sun Hill was to change sets in 2002, a new producer, Paul Marquess wanted to get rid of older cast, which sparked the 2002 Sun Hill Fire, which killed Inspector Andrew Monroe, DCs Paul Riley & Kate Spears and PCs Di Worrell, Ben Hayward & Sam Harker. Also with the cast clearance, three episodes earlier, Chief Inspector Derek Conway was murdered by a petrol bomber in a drive by involving a bike. In the next episode, disgraced DS Vik Singh resigned. In Episode 162, DC Juliet Becker & PC Cathy Bradford were held hostage by an armed man in the station yard, and Juliet was dragged into a carrier where she was stabbed. Upon arrival to St. Hughs, Juliet unfortunately died. In 2005 another cast revamp and building upgrade became clear so another fire started. However the cast that were killed off had not been in the show long, DC Ken Drummond, PC Andrea Dunbar, and SRO Marilyn Chambers (the longest being Ken, who joined in 2002) were all killed off, but DC Jim Carver, the other cast member who was axed, left Sun Hill after the fire (but made a return in 2007). In Episode 349, Sun Hill once more came under siege when a depressed father whose son was killed by joyrider, who was in the speed limit, and he pressed CID and Acting Superintendent Prosser to charge the joyrider, who was in the boot of his car outside. After turning the gun against his final hostage, DC Terry Perkins, SO19 took the gunman down. The station was renovated in 2006 on the upper level, switching CID and the Top Brass offices around, but the first floor (minus the cafeteria and the front office/interview rooms) were renovated in 2007 to separate the station from St. Hugh's hospital to make the layout more realistic. The Drug Referral Office became a Crown Prosecution Service Lawyer's office, and CAD (Computer Aided Dispatch) was replaced by the more modern IBO (Intergrated Borough Operation). In late 2007, Sun Hill came under siege again by two men who wanted their girlfriends from custody. Perkins was once more caught up in the siege and hunted down a gunman, who killed one of Terry's informants, and he successfully got retribution for his long time informant. Sun Hill was the same as it was after 2007's upgrades at the show's end in 2010. Interesting trivia . Category:Locations Category:Fictional locations in The Bill Category:Service Records Category:The Bill Category:M.I.T.: Murder Investigation Team